


About A Girl

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: After losing control, Sanji hits with his car a man in the middle of the night and ends up getting stuck with him. It was because of a girl. It's about a girl...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 26





	About A Girl

''Good morning to everyone. It's three minutes after two and you're listening to 'Black lily' on Joyfm with Robin Nico speaking on the microphone.''

Sanji turns on the volume, keeping one hand on the wheel with a cigarette tangled between his fingers.

''Today black lily will bloom with lots of music and a good cup of black coffee, so until the song ends make sure to get one yourself and remember to always hang in there.''

The blond weakly smiles on that and takes a long drag. Despite not knowing her, this radio dj always says what he needs to hear, that sometimes he feels she's there for him more than anyone else...

Pathetic.

Relaxing on his seat, he moves his head to the rythm, while slowly taking long drags and enjoying how the night breeze messes with his hair.

He tries to sing along, but he successfully fails and laughs at his abjection.

He is so fucking drunk.

He had like two bottles of whiskey and he is usually not the one to drink. Smoking is more his style, but tonight he needed to drink and forget or else he'd lose his mind.

After taking his last drag, he threw the cigarette out of the window, focusing on the driving. The road has gotten a little blury and the music seemed to be heard distantly. Like it was fading away.

For sometime now he was feeling a bit drowsy, but he paid no mind at first, because it wasn't that bad. He had a little sleepiness from the alcohol, but in a normal level. Right now thought, he was literally struggling to stay awake.

His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, but his house was so close to make a stop.

Just for a moment that his eyes closed completely, he heard a loud thump and braked abruptly, hitting the wheel with his chest. Maybe the alcohol played with his mind and maybe everything was in his imagination, but he swears he heard something. And for his shake he hopes that 'that' something was an animal.  
  
With eyes wide open from the shock and a trembling breath, he undoes his seat belt and gets out of the car, supporting himself on the door. It's pitch black around he can't see a thing. Turning on the flashlight from his cell phone, he walks a few meters away from his car, hoping to find only asphalt and nothing else around.

But his steps froze on the spot, when a man appeared to be fallen on the ground. Unmoving.

Instantly, cold sweat showers him and his heart starts beating rapidly.

This isn't happening to him. This can't be true. Someone please wake him up to see that he didn't hit a person with his car...

He gets closer just to confirm what he saw and nothing changed. The man is still there and still motionless.

This is bad. This is so fucking bad! He's got to see if the man is still alive.

Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead... He internally repeated again and again and his wish came true. The victim was still alive with a strong pulse to his delight.

This was great news, but what was he suppose to do next? Take the man to the hospital? They will undoubtedly question him and throw him into jail, especially after driving under the influence if he does that. On the other hand, if doesn't take him, he'll probably die without medical treatment. What should he do? What should he do? He runs his hands to his hair. He doesn't want to go to prison. He has dreams to fulfil and he's only twenty two damnit! Will he spend the rest of his life in prison just for a moment's mistake?

His adrenaline has hit red. It's now or never. No regrets.

He lifts carefully the man from the armpits and drags him all the way to the back seats of his car, making sure in the meantime that noone is coming. He is very lucky that there isn't a lot of traffic at this hour.

When he closes the door the howl of sirens alerted him and he quickly got on the driving seat and steps on the gas. It must be the night police patrol. 'They found the time to do their job.. Damn them..' He curses and disappears from the crime scene.

With everything that happened, Sanji starts to get sober. Taking quick glances to his victim from the mirror, he feels a little better. His wounds don't seem very serious, but on the other hand he isn't a doctor to make a diagnosis.

His lips curl into a bitter frown.

How heartless can he be... what kind of monster he is... Playing with the man's life like that. And to make matters worse this guy must be around his age too. Like he doesn't have dreams or a family to wait for him.

Whatever happened happened though. There is no turning back now. He'll bare the consequences.

xxxx

Not much later, he made it to his apartment and put the man on the couch. He made sure to clear his wounds first and as he suspected they were just mild scratches. It seems he just grazed him and when the man fell on the ground lost consciousness.

Relieved at the outcome, Sanji falls on the sofa letting his exhaustion take over. If someone told him that he would go just to drink and end up in this messy situation, he'd drink only water for the rest of his life. Thank goodness the worst didn't happen...

The man has even started snoring, which is a good sign, but boring as hell. Watching a woman sleep, is cute and romantic, but watching a man is just gross and annoying. He wonders were that guy is from, though. He doesn't seem like an American with those exotic features.

He's curious.

Maybe he has an identity or a driver's license on him. Sure there must be something useful in his pockets. And with that in mind he moves closer to the man, without taking his eyes off of him of course. If he was to wake up, now that would give a bad impression about him.

'Nothing in the right. Nothing in the left. Damn. Maybe I should search his hip pockets..'

The blond tries to turn the man around but he won't move. How did he even carry him he wonders. Well, he's not one to give up that easily.

If he wants to reach the.. 'back side' he has to be creative. On his first attempt the blond lifts the guy's right leg, while he moves his hand to the pocket, but it's damn difficult to do both simultaneously. So he places himself between the man's legs and rests his legs on his shoulders. Now the access is much easier.

Jesus this guy doesn't have even money on him... Is he broke?

''Enjoying yourself over there?'' Sanji hears someone say with a snort and he's sure it's not him, or a voice in his head. So that only leaves...

He slowly raises his head and meets with one grey eye, who is looking at him intently, but he finds himself saying nothing.

''Please don't let me stop you. I can bottom if you want.'' The man says with a smug look on his face and it's then that Sanji realises his position.

He's between a man's legs with his hands on his butt. Well, it's not on his butt, but it's like he's groping him. At that moment, Sanji feels uterly embarrassed and throws the man's legs off him, taking some steps back.

''I... no... I wasn't... I would never...'' Sanji tries to explain, but the other guy looks at him with an arrogant smirk on his face. ''Shut up you bastard!''

''I didn't say a word, now did I?'' The man snorts. ''By the way, do I know you, blue eyes?''

After the first embarrassing shock Sanji sits down, lighting a cigarette first. If he plays his cards right, he won't get in trouble at all. ''You don't. I just picked your sorry ass from the road, when some unconscionable bastard hit you and left you there to die.'' He said with a dull face.

Man, when he wants to lie, he's even better than Usopp.

And the oscar for the best actor goes to...

''It was a man? You saw him?'' The stranger quirked a brow.

''No, I didn't, but only a man could do that. Women are kind from their nature. They would never do something like that.''

The man hums. ''So I guess I should thank you, shouldn't I?''

''Thank me? No reason...'' Sanji tried very hard to hide his satisfaction. If this works in his favour in the end, he will be the luckiest bastard in the world. ''I did what any other man would do.''

''Of course. But I'm curious... Why didn't you take me to a hospital, in the first place?''

Sanji's mind stopped.

''I mean, you could have called an ambulance. Isn't that what anyone would do in your place?'' The stranger was so bluntly sneering at him, but he won't cave in.

''Well, I panicked at that moment. I thought it was better to bring you into my house''

''Better for me or for you?''

''Why would it be good for me anyway...''

''Come on, I'm not an idiot. I can smell the alcohol from miles away. Scotch whiskey, label 'white horse'. You were drunk and hit me with your car. Then you brought me into your house to avoid questioning from the law.''

The blond gawked at him.

''Don't look so surprised. It wasn't that hard to figure out.''

Sanji sighed. No point in playing dumb. ''You got me there alright... I won't deny it. And I really am sorry, no I'm ashamed of what I did, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I was afraid of getting thrown in jail and now I won't blame you if you want to sue me..''

''I should, but I won't.''

The blond taken by surprise. ''Seriously?''

The other nodded. ''But only in one condition''

''Anything'' He said without even thinking. If it is to get away with it.

''Let me stay here for five days, a week at most.''

Sanji was taken aback, but it wasn't that preposterous. He'd expected money instead. ''Are you homeless or something?''

''Kinda. I got kicked from the house I was living and I need some time to search for a new one.''

''F-Fine I guess.'' He said hesitantly. It's not his best to have a total stranger into his house, but instead of jail or paying a bail he doesn't have the money for, he has to make do with it. ''If it is only for that long, I've got no problem.''

''That's perfect! Thanks.''

''I'm Sanji by the way..'' he extended his hand.

''Zoro.'' The man returned the gesture very, very tightly, that Sanji felt his hand almost crumble under that man's grasp. Truth to be said, the guy is very muscled, but the blond swears that sonofabitch did it on purpose. He caught him fleer with the corner of his eye, but he won't say a word. Maybe he misunderstood him. Maybe he just wanted to show how greatful he was and didn't control his power. It's pretty normal, isn't it?

Even if he almost broke his fingers that's not a reason to kick him, until he spits his mother's breast milk. That bastard!

Despite everything he is kind enough to offer food to the stranger. It amazes him how good of a chef he's evolved to the last three years. He can tell his dish was perfect and from the looks of it the stranger ate it all, so at least he did something right tonight.

''It needed more salt.''

''Huh?''

''The food.'' Between gnawing he said. '' 't was too bland.''

Sanji remained frozen for some good seconds, looking the other's stupid arrogant face. Bland? His. Food. Bland? Are you kidding him?

Next time he'll shove it to his ass to like it more... Oh, how much he wants to tell him that, but no he has to play it all nice for the next days if he wants to get away with it.

''I'll keep that in mind. All comments are welcomed.'' The blond cracked a fake smile and headed with the plates to the sink. 

''You do that.'' The other had the audacity to say, but for his own shake and only Sanji let that slide. Although, he wonders if it really worths it to let that guy step on his pride like that just to keep his freedom. The more time passes the more he thinks that prison might not be that bad after all..

Not much later the blond turned at the sound of snoring and grimaced at the sight of that dumb lump sprawled on his couch, scratching his belly.

''Pig.'' 

xxxx

Half an hour later Zoro opened his eye and got up from the couch. Everything was dark around him except a weak light that was coming from a room. The door was half open and he guessed that was the blond's room.

He tiptoed to the spot only letting his head in. Good. The guy was fast asleep and that's just what he waited for. Now fully closing the door he almost stumbles to a stair as the last shine of light was covered.

He looks behind him just to make sure that the guy didn't wake up and picks up the telephone, dialing a number.

It calls thank goodness.

'Hello?'

''Johnny, is that you?'' He whispers.

''Yeah, but who-''

''It's Zoro dude! Did you forget my voice?''

'Wh.. Bigbro? Is that really you? Where are you calling from?'

''Out. I made it Johnny!''

'What? For real? B-But how?'

''Not the point right now. I've managed to find a shelter for this week, at least, but I need you to take things fast and make preparations, cause I've got no other place to go.''

'Sure bro. We've got some guys there to arrange everything. Don't worry. They are to be trusted.'

''Excellent. Look I can't talk any longer..'' He keeps his guard up in case the blond appears. ''We'll be in touch ok. Ah and don't call this number under no circumstances. I'll call you back.''

'Gotcha. I've got this.'

''Thanks. Hope to see you soon. Bye.'' He hastily hangs up the phone and returns to the couch.

Time is running and he doesn't have its luxury. For now at least he should be safe. He hit the jackpot by meeting a guy who was crazy enough to put a complete stranger like him into his house. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Jesus, what an idiot. And only if he knew...

He giggles soundless and gets back to sleep. It's been years since he had such a good laughter. This should be a fun week.

xxxx

The next morning, Sanji felt like crap. Apart from the fact that all the night he was having nightmares of getting caught by the police... that pig in the living room didn't stop snoring even for a moment. But there's no room for nerves now. He has to get dressed and get going or he'll be late for work.

One of their chefs got sick, so this week at least he has to get earlier to work to sub for him.

Wearing a gray shirt and his favourite black dress pants, Sanji moved to the living room finding the man with the legs on his table!

Man, he wants to kick his ass...

The other turns his head at the sound of his door opening. ''Hey! Good morning blue eyes.''

''Morning.'' He mumbled half heartedly. Ideally, he didn't want to exchange any word with that Zoro or whatever his name is.

''You look like a crap.''

There he goes again.

'Calm down Sanji. Five days, five days only and it will be over... He will be just a bad dream. A very bad prank!'

He ignored the ass and went straight to the bathroom, before saying something he wouldn't really regret, but it would get him into trouble.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He did everything backwards today.

''Didn't sleep well?'' The other asked when he came out, but the blond moved to the kitchen ignoring him once more and turned on the coffemaker.

''Well, I had the best sleep in a long time.''

'Tough!' Sanji thought.

''Why aren't you speaking?''

The blond sighed. ''I'm not in the mood for small talk, so don't talk to me.''

''Gee you're acting like a chick. Do you have menstruation?''

Sanji clenched his teeth. ''To whom do you think you're talking to? Do not forget you are a guest here.''

''Do not forget I'm doing you a favour here blue eyes.'' He smirked and Sanji dried up.

He's overreacting really. Truth to be said, the guy is practically doing him a favour. Of course that's only because he has nowhere to go. If that wasn't the case, he would probably be behind bars right now and Zeff would try to bail him out. He doesn't even want to think about it.

When the coffee was ready, Sanji looked at the other man and sighed. Even if it's for a couple of days he has to fix a little his attitude towards him...

He purred two cups offering one to the stranger. ''Here.''

The other looked in awe. ''Thank you.''

At least he had the decency to thank him this time, Sanji thought...

''I would make breakfast too, but I have to get to work earlier today.''

''You work?''

Sanji groaned desperately. ''Of course I work. All normal people do.'' Damnit! He's trying to be nice here. Why does this guy has to get on his nerves all the time! Before he punches him in the face the blond unhungs his jacket from the coat stand.

''My shift ends at night. Just so you know I have no replica of my keys, so for today you have to bear it here.''

''I don't mind.''

''If you're hungry there's plenty of food in the fridge. Take whatever you want.''

''Noted.''

He does his last buttons and put the keys in his pocket.

''See ya.''

''Later blue eyes.''

The door was closed and Zoro was already bored. At least when the blond is around he messes with him. Now, what he was supposed to do here? He watched a little tv, but it had nothing. Only morning gossip shows.

Gross. 

Maybe he should take a walk. He has some money from the old man and there is this thing he really wants to buy.

He perks up when he hears a persistent knocking at the door. At first he thought that it might be the blond and flirted with the idea of leaving him out just for fun, but he gave up on that thought when he heard a woman insisting to open up. He wasn't sure if he should, but whoever it was behind that door she got on his nerves.

''I'm coming!''

Before he even fully answered the door, a brunette girl forced herself into the apartment.

And they say he doesn't have manners.

''Where is he? Sanji! Sanji!''

''Please make yourself home.'' He closes the door, sitting on the kitchen counter, while observing that woman searching the place with no care for his presence at all.

She bangs each and every door of the rooms as she checks them. She's so noisy. And with her heels hitting the wooden floor repeatedly, she's given him a headache already.

''Where is he?'' She turned her attention to Zoro finally.

''Not here. Are you blind?''

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

''You can check my pockets I'm not hiding him..''

He sneered and she sighed.

''Are you a friend of his?''

He shrugged. ''Sure''

''Then, just tell him to stop calling me already. It's annoying. I'll call him, when I'll be free to meet.'' She peevishly said and exited the apartment.

Zoro on the other hand didn't understand a thing and he couldn't care less by the way. He opened the fridge and took the leftovers from last night. That food was seriously the best he ever had.

xxxx

Upon arriving at his work - and not to mention way earlier than  
expected, so the geezer won't have any excuse to scold him this time - Sanji noticed a police officer in.

Great. He hopes his old man hasn't done anything stupid again. He used to be a usual client to bullpen in his youth. He has an anarchic past. His police file weights more than all his university books together..

''What's up old man? What did you do again?'' Sanji asked with a bored look, as he entered.

''Shut up you little brat! The cop is not here for me today. He's looking for some guy.''

''Guy? What, did someone got lost or something?''

''Not exactly. We are looking for this prisoner.'' The officer pulled out the wanted poster and Sanji gasped. ''He escaped last night and we lost his tracks around this area.''

Eyes wide from the shock. He couldn't even hear what the man was saying from the loud pounding of his heart. Black spiky hair, grey eyes and dark skin. It's the guy he hit. He may have less scars, two eyes and he may look younger, but it's undoubtedly him. Fuck! That guy, that stupid guy is a prisoner! And he's in his house of all places!

''What is it brat?'' Zeff pulled him out of his thoughts.

''Huh? N-Nothing.'' He nervously laughed. ''It's just.. the guy looks really scary.''

Zeff raised his eyebrow. Like hell he bought that. Not even him would believe himself. He is never afraid of anyone and now he's scared of a poster... ridiculous.

''So what has that guy done exactly? Purse snatching... shoplifting...'' He hopefully asked.

''He's convicted of the double murder of minister Fullbody and his wife two years ago.'' The officer stated and Sanji felt his life going away. ''He is extremely aggressive, that's why we always kept under strict surveillance. He injured many of our officers at his escape and now that he's out we don't know what he's planning on doing; so if you saw anything or if you have some information...''

''I'm sorry sir, but I haven't seen that guy around. I hope you find him soon. You may excuse me.'' The blond got lost as fast as he could and escaped to the changing room.

The officer turned to the older man.

''Don't look at me boy. Even if I knew something I wouldn't tell you.''

''But sir-''

''Don't take this personally. It goes against my ideology to help bobbies.'' Before the officer could utter a single word, Zeff led him towards the exit. ''Have a good day officer.'' He closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. There are some things that will never change no matter how old he gets. Once an anarchist always an anarchist.

xxxx

On another part of the town, a brunet boy was doing handstand to see how the world looks upside down.

''Luffy! Call Sanji and ask him if he wants tomorrow to have lunch together. He has disappeared the last two weeks and I'm worried.''

The red haired said, but the other giggled in response.

''I can see your panties from down here. It's pink.''

She rolled her eyes, kicking Luffy's hand, making him lose balance and fall with his side.

''I said something.''

''Namiiiii. That hurt!'' He rubbed the throbbing area.

She kneeled giving him the phone. ''Here.''

''Why aren't you doing it?'' He whined.

''Because I'm late for work and you are goofing around.'' She wore her bag on her shoulder.

''Fine. Where should I call?''

''His cell phone maybe? He's probably at work right now, but if he doesn't answer call him at his place just in case. Chao!''

''Yeah, whatever you say.'' The door closed and Luffy was left with the phone. Let's start with his cell phone.

xxxx

Sanji knocked his head on the wall to make sure he isn't dreaming. What an idiot he is. Now it makes sense why the bastard didn't want to arraign him. Any sane person would take him to court and ask for award, but no he thought that that pig showed him generosity.

And to think that if he knew who that guy was, he would be a hero it drives him crazy!

What to do know? Ask for help? But from whom? He can't turn to his friends that's for sure. If that guy is as dangerous as the officer said he will put them in danger; and that's the last thing he wants. He won't enmesh them to that.

Feeling a buzzing in his pocket, Sanji takes out his cell.

'Luffy'

Great. That's the last person he wants to talk to right now. If anyone is good at reading him that's Luffy.

He sighes, putting it back. He needs to occupy his mind with work or else he'll turn crazy. Maybe he'll come up with an idea.  
  
xxxx

Zoro was about to go out, when the telephone started to ring. He rolled his eyes. First the door, now the phone. Tsk.

Should he answer it or not now? Oh damn, he picked it up.

''Yes!''

'Oh hey Sanji? It's Luffy. Are you at home?'

''No, I'm still at work.'' He deadpaned and a long pause prevailed that Zoro thought the other left the line.

'Why do you sound so weird?' Luffy inquired.

''I drank cold water all at once and my voice changed.''

'Cool! I'll do it later!'

Is that guy for real, Zoro wondered.. To what buffoon is he talking to?

'Anyway, Nami was wondering if you wanted us to come at your place tomorrow and cook us food.'

''Sure.''

'Yay! What are going to make?'

''Dunno... meat?''

'MEEEEEEEAAA-!!!!'

And the call ended with Zoro leaving the house right away. He already lost one eye. He doesn't need to lose his hearing too. That voice was so penetrative.

xxxx

''Brat!''

Sanji shrieked. Give it to the old man to give him a heart attack. ''What the hell geezer! You spooked me!''  
  
''You are going to burn the fish!'' The old man intervened taking the pan of the stove. ''What's wrong with you anyway? It's the third time today you almost mess up my food!''

''Give it a rest old man. Nothing is wrong with me.''

''You don't convince me.'' The older man narrowed his eyes.

''That's your problem.'' The blond moved to prepare the dish, avoiding the other man.

''Sanji, is there something you want to tell me?'' The man crossed his hands, looking all serious; and the blond hates that look. It's the look of concern that means he's made his old man worry for real.

''No.''

''Are you certain?''

''Yes.'' He avoided eye contact,

''Fine. But don't come to me, when they charge you for harbouring an outlaw.''

Sanji pailed. What did his old man just said? ''W-What do you mean?''

The man eyed him and laughed. ''What's with that face brat... you look ridiculous. Relax, I'm joking. Can't someone make a joke here?''

'A joke?! He was joking for Christ's shake?'

''I never honestly believed that you would do something like that. Even you aren't that stupid...''

Only if he knew how real and accurate his joke was...

''Go to hell geezer! I'm not in the mood for your crap!''

''Me neither, so I suggest you to get back to work and stop sulking or else I'll kick you out!''

And Sanji did as he said. After all, he was right. Today he almost made an amateur's mistakes and no matter what shit happens to his life, he shouldn't bring them to his work. Making good food should always come first.

xxxx

When his shift ended, the blond felt so exhausted. And it wasn't only from work of course.

He still can't believe he had a murderer, just lying on his couch last night. Should he feel lucky that that idiot didn't stab him to death? Well that makes him feel uneasy. He just can't bring himself to believe that that guy was a killer.

When he makes it outside his apartment door he hesitates. He isn't sure how to handle things. He could act like nothing happened, until the man gets the hell out of his house. No reason to agitate that serial killer and end up a memory himself.

What the hell is he saying? He isn't afraid. He is a fighter and a good one for that matter. He was never afraid of anyone and surely he doesn't intend of being now. This is his house and that man will get out right now!

He angrily forced the key to the keyhole, ready to confront the man, but the apartment was dark, when he stormed in. No soul around like the good old days. Turning on the lights he could see that unexpectedly noone was here. Leaving the keys on the side, he closed the door and took off his jacket, throwing it on the sofa.

''Bastard... Are you here?!''

No response.

He moved inside to check the other rooms. He looked at the bathroom and even at his room for that idiot, but nothing. And it's not that he can be hidden somewhere. His apartment isn't a palace after all. So to his mind that means only one thing.

He couldn't hold his smile. It seems like the idiot left him for good and even if he wants to return he's not going to open. In fact, he will gladly call the cops to nail him now that he locked himself out.

A weight was lifted from his shoulders just like that and threw himself on the couch, breathing like a normal person again. Maybe luck smiled to him for a change this once.

But he rushed to speak. The noise coming from the door got the blond on his feet. The bastard was obviously trying to pry it, but he wasn't fast enough to stop him, as the man got himself in. With his anger rising on dangerous levels at the sight of that son of bitch, he pulled him forcefully in, banging the door behind.

''Hey, what's the big deal?'' The other inquired.

''You are the big deal!'' He pushed him back. ''You have some nerve, returning to my apartment you fucker!''

''We had an agreement I think.''

''That was, until I learnt you are a wanted man!'' He barked.

''Lower your tone and speak like a normal human. What are you talking about? Are you drunk again?''

''Cut the crap! There's a wanted poster of you in the area. I don't want you here. Get out!''

The man sighed. Well, he would learn it sooner or later. He just didn't believe it would happen so soon.

''Sorry, but I can't.''

''You don't say. I didn't know I had to ask for your permission..''

''Look.'' He started calmly. ''I just need some days to get out of the country.''

''And why should I care? Do you understand, I'm risking to get caught for helping a murderer here? I don't even consider it. I want you out of here.''

''Just shut up for a second, will ya? For starters, I'm not a murderer. If that was the case, you'd be a goner. Trust me.''

''And who was on that poster, your twin brother?''

''No, that was me. And yes, I escaped from prison, but I'm not a killer and I don't intend on getting you into trouble.'' Sanji relaxed his posture a little. ''Just give me five days, a week at most to make preparations and then I give you my word, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. ''I just want to go back to my home. Nothing more.''

He softly said and Sanji furrowed his brows. There is something in the look of his eyes; something familiar. Yes, he had that same look when he was studing away. That longing to go back to his home. He knows how hard that is first hand... but he can't seriously consider of helping that man. It's wrong. He is a criminal. Although he denied it, he can't take his word seriously. Who would admit to be a murderer anyway... A part of him though feels that he is honest with him, but he'll make sure to kill that part.

''I don't want to help a criminal.'' He said way calmer than before. ''Don't you see how stupid that is? No way. It's either you leave or I'll call the police to arrest you right now.'' And that was final. He's done with sensitivities and all that crap. It never helped him anyway.

The other sighed. ''Fine, do it and I'll claim you helped me.'' Zoro looked at him stony faced. He wasn't joking. ''You even treated my wounds.''

''You wouldn't dare.''

''Try me.'' Zoro said with a smug face. This was his only chance to make it back home and he wouldn't risk it.

''Bastard! Why did you ask me if it was to blackmail me anyway?''

He shrugged. ''For morality reasons.''

And that was the last straw, before the blond threw himself on the other man, making the both of them fall to the floor.

''Fuck you. Daring to threaten me?'' he punched him in the face, but Zoro barely flinched. In fact, he couldn't restrain his laughter. Seriously that guy wasn't even worth fighting. Zoro easily restrained the man's wrists and altered their positions with him hovering over the blond, smiling deviously.

''What do you find so funny shithead?

''Two things. First you fight like a girl.'' Sanji greeted his teeth. ''And second, your eyebrows are the most stupid thing I've ever seen in my life.''

That hit a nerve. The jerk went too far and would pay for it. Sanji bent his knee and with all of his strength he aimed for the guy's member.

Zoro's eyes opened wide and he let a prolonged groan, rolling on the side and placing his hands immediately to his manhood. ''Son of a...''

Sanji standed strong and victorious with crossed hands over the man's body. He wasn't the first one to underestimate him, but got what he deserved.

''Now who fights like a girl.''

''Shut up.''

''Threaten me again asshole and I swear I'll make the damage permanent.''

Zoro glared at him.

''Yeah don't give me that look, you asked for it.''

''I wouldn't have if you just have listened to me in the first place. I said that I would leave and I promised to keep you out of trouble, alright? I gave you my word.''

''Your word means nothing more to me than the toilet paper in the bathroom shithead. And that's useful at least.''

'Whoa. I'm supposed to be the inmate and he talks like a prisoner. One cuss after the other.'

Sanji opened the refrigerator. ''Here.'' He threw to the fallen an ice bag, he caught in the air. ''Put that and stop sulking like a baby.''

Zoro pathetically grovelled himself like a worm towards the couch. He was breathing steadily making himself more comfortable on the couch, while the blond leaned on the counter, smoking his cigarette in complete silence.

Zoro couldn't help but wonder what was up with that guy's legs. This kick wasn't normal for sure. It's like those legs were made of steel. Losing his eye didn't hurt that much. Is he like a professional fighter or what?

''And now that you stopped snivelling, I've got one or two things to tell you.'' The blond put out his cigarette butt on the ash tray, turning his attention to the other man. ''Since I am forced to get landed with you, you have to follow some rules.''

Zoro groaned. The last thing he needed right now was scolding. He just wanted to have a good sleep. He's tired and in pain to deal with these shit right now. But this guy is so crass. Look at him, he hasn't stopped talking.. Good luck to the one that will marry him. He nags worse than a woman. He wonders if he will make it five days here. And he thought he hit the jackpot. Yeah right. How clueless he was. Blue eyes played all nice yesterday, because he peed his pants to get locked up. And look at him now. He'll put him into hell.

''Are you listening to me or am I talking to your inexistent brain?''

''Tsk. I hear you, I hear you!''

''Really? And what did I say?'' With crossed hands Sanji inquired, but the other just shrugged and the blond facepalmed himself.

''Alright, one more time. There are two rules you have to follow. First!'' He raised one finger. ''You won't get out of this apartment again unless it's for good.''

''Even if it catches fire?''

''Yes, even then you will remain here and suffocate from the smoke like a good boy.''

Zoro rolled his eyes.

''Second.'' He raised another finger. ''You won't answer my door or my phone either. Never! Is that simple enough for you to understand?''

''Ha ha... yeah about that..''

Sanji frowned. ''What..''

''A chick passed by from here this morning right after you left. She was looking for you.''

Sanji stiffened. ''A girl passed by? H- How was she?''

''Long brown hair, not very tall and man wasn't she the most-''

''Did she say what she wanted?''  
The blond suddenly interrupted him, looking all distressed about the answer.

In response, the other man just shrugged. ''Something about not calling her I think; or that she'll call you...'' The blond sighed, nodding to himself and Zoro continued. ''She thought I was a friend of yours and she asked me to pass that message.''

''O- Okay... thanks.'' Sanji mumbled, lowering his head in disappointment and Zoro frowned.

Really, that's it? He won't even shout about him breaking his door rule? That's a weird and unexpected reaction. He just... stands there, looking at the floor.

A good amount of time passed before the blond snapped himself out of it. Zoro almost thought he broke. ''I'm going to sleep. Good night.'' And with that only said he walked towards his room closing the door behind him.

Zoro couldn't get why that guy got so worked up about a girl, but it wasn't his business and honestly, he didn't care for that matter. In the end, it worked out for him just fine. If he knew that he would get rid of blue eyes that easily, he would have told him way earlier, about that bitch. Gee that guy must have the worst taste in women. He snorted, reclining to the couch and finally getting some peace and quiet he so much wanted.

xxxx   
  
The blond closed the door behind him sliding all the way to the floor.

He rested his elbows to his knees, unsure of what to do next. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his cell phone and decided on dialing a message.

'I'm so sorry for yesterday, but I miss you so much. Please, I want to see you soon. Call me.'

Leaving the device on the side, he lied his back on the door, looking at the ceiling. He hopes she will forgive him this time...

xxxx 

Frazzled from working hours over financial accounts Nami just crushed at her couch to relax, while eating her favourite lettuce salad and watching the news.

That's paradise for her.

 _And now we move on the current affairs. Lost in the ether remains, after almost 24 hours of search, the escapee of Eastern Regional Prison, Zoro Roronoa. The 23 years old Japanese ancestry inmate, convicted of a double murder, attacked the prison guards yesterday a little after midnight and flee. Despite the police's efforts to catch him, his tracks faided at the area of Streetervill_.

''My gosh. Sanji's place is at that area!''

_The authorities has set up a roadblock search at every corner of the town for the criminal to be found. According_ _the police's info he's 5'11¼ tall (181 cm) with pretty muscled dark skin and as you can see in the poster his hair are short black and his eyes are grey although-_

''Hey, I was watching that!'' Luffy had grabbed the remote from her and took a sit on the couch.

''It has 'the Pirates of the Caribbean' on the other channel.''

''So what? You've watched it like a thousand times.. Did you ask me if I wanted to see that thing again?''

''Why wouldn't you? It's awesome! And besides news are boring..''

''But I like news.'' She protested.

''News are playing every day. You'll watch them tomorrow. Come on Nami, please...'' He begged and she rolled her eyes. He's lucky she has a soft spot for him.

''Fine. But only this once.'' She warned him and the boy grinned, hugging her amiably.

''I promise! You're the best!''

''I know. By the way, did you find Sanji?''

''Yup. We will crush at his place tomorrow. He said he'll make me meat! Isn't that great..''

''Idiot!'' She slapped him on the head. ''I told you to ask him to go out together not make him cook for us..''

''But Sanji loves to cook. I did it for him.'' He reasoned and Nami narrowed her eyes. Like she doesn't know what a glutton he is. When it comes to food, it's always his first priority. And truth to be said Sanji's got the best. Not to mention she'll save some money. She mentally smiles.

''Well, at least we'll get to see him. Lately he doesn't want to hang out at all. I can't believe he even picked up his cell phone to be honest.''

''Actually, he didn't. He answered on his telephone.''

''Oh. Did he have a day off?''

''No, he said he was at work.''

The red head raised her eyebrow suspiciously. ''That makes zero sense Luffy. How could he be at work, when you found him at home?''

The boy gave her a quizzical look.

''If he was at work, he wouldn't be able to answer his telephone. You know.. because of the distance... Get it?''

''He was at home, but at work..''

She shook her head. It's not even worth trying. It wouldn't be Luffy if he didn't mess up everything in his mind.

''Whatever, it doesn't matter. The only important thing here is that you found him. And for him to agree to see us, it means he missed us too!'' She smiled. ''I bet he can't wait for the next day to come!''

《-《-《-《-《 - 》- 》-》-》-》

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! It's been over a year since I last updated. It doesn't have to do with time, I'm just stuck. I've written like 90 drafts of 700 words each and they include my old stories and a couple of new ones that I'm hoping to finish. Problem is that if something doesn't feel right I'm not going to upload it, that's why my fics have been left in the middle, but I'm working on them. 
> 
> I decided to updated a new story for the new year and break the curse! 'About a girl' is just a title inspired from the same song of Nirvana. I felt that it really fits for this fic so I used it myself. I'm writing this chapter months now and I'm glad that it's finally finished. I have a lot of fun writing it, so I hope to pass you the same feeling!
> 
> I wish to everyone to have a good year in health and happiness and 2020 to be even better than 2019!!! 
> 
> With love, Midnight Hunter :P ♡


End file.
